board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Enohp's Yaoi Fanfiction
This is Enohp's Yaoi Fanfiction written for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do JJJ x Peter Parker It was a hot day in New York City. Peter Parker saved a young woman being mugged on his way to the Daily Bugle. Unfortunately for Peter, being Spider-Man isn't an excuse for coming to work late. As Peter walked into JJJ's office, he could smell the cigar smoke right away. It was like he walked into a bar and was sitting next to the ashtray. He didn't mind, he liked his men smelling of smoke. As if Peter wasn't sweating enough, the look Jonah had on his face made him perspire even moreso. Peter loved how Jonah looked when he was angry, it was as if it was Jonah’s secret way of telling Peter he wanted it bad. After JJJ finished yelling Peter for being late, he told Peter he wanted to have a private meeting with him after work. After hours of grueling office work, and plenty of daydreaming, Peter waited until everyone left the office so he could have his meeting with Mr. Jameson. While waiting for Betty Brant to leave the office, Peter kept daydreaming about what this meeting could possibly be about. Jonah had already yelled at him for being late to work for the fourth time in a row, so what could it be? At this point, Peter didn’t care and he started thinking about what he wanted to happen. Maybe Jonah will finally realize we were meant for each other. I think what I feel is love, and I hope it’s love because I already thought of what I was going to say to MJ. Hopefully she will take it well. I plan on telling her that being Spider-Man is too dangerous for her, and the only way she would be safe is to not be with me anymore. But back to Mr. Jameson, I love calling him that. Once he calls me in, I’ll call him Mr. Jameson, I bet he likes that. As Peter thought that out, he began to blush. His face was as red, if not redder, than a tomato. Betty was just walking out as he started blushing, so he didn’t have to worry about her seeing his face. “Parker!” Mr. Jameson yelled from his office, with his cigar still in his mouth. “Coming Mr. Jameson!” Peter yelled back with a crack in his voice. His pants were shrinking as he walked through the door. He could feel the sweat on his forehead as he saw Jonahs cigar dangling out of his mouth. *RING* “One second, it’s my wife, “ Peter was very jealous of Mrs. Jameson, she always stole him away at the wrong times. “Ok, Peter, there is something I’ve been wanting to tell you,” Jonah said while placing both of his hands on the desk. “I’m in love with you Peter.” “Really, Mr. J?!” Peter squealed. “Yes, and I want to show my love to you, “ Jonah said while slightly blushing. “How?” Peter asked seductively. “Oh, I think you know, “ Jonah says as he gives Peter a slight wink, “But only under one condition…you have to wear this Spider-Man mask.” Peter is surprised as he hears this, he’s hoping that JJJ doesn’t know that he is Spider-Man. “But why, Mr. Jameson, it’s just a mask.” “Yes, but I’ve had a secret crush on Spider-Man ever since you brought in photos of him.” “Okay, fine Mr. Jameson,” Peter says while seductively taking of his clothes. Peter put on his mask and pretended to be Spider-Man for the second time that day. ;) The end. Category:WWYD